Invasion
|Inbeishon}} is the inherent power shared by both the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther, as well as his creator, the original Gowther, of the Ten Commandments. It gives them the ability to manipulate memories and the soul. Description Invasion is a power described as a "long-range type" that affects the mind and spirit. Dreyfus commented that it may be the most dangerous of all the powers possessed by the Seven Deadly Sins due to its ability to manipulate memories and affect the spirit. Given its status as "long-range", it's stated that the user may be vulnerable to close-range attacks. According to Gowther, Invasion allows him to imprison an opponent in an illusion of their fondest memory. The illusion can be triggered either directly with physical contact, or indirectly by conjuring his Sacred Treasure Herritt, a magical bow and firing an arrow of light into the target. Gowther is also capable of releasing his light arrows without the use of his bow. While entrapped in the illusion, enemies are incapable of conducting any movement; rendering them defenseless to incoming attacks. Invasion also gives him the ability to enter a person's mind and converse with their subconscious, though he can be forcefully expelled. His body is also left open to harm while in another's mind. As this power allows Gowther to see into the mind, he can discern whether someone is lying. Since this power can affect the mind, one of its applications is to manipulate the nervous system in several ways, suh as controlling the movements of an opponent, leave them unconscious or alter their senses. Techniques * |Sāchiraito|literally meaning "Prying Light"}}: Gowther fires a small light arrow from the tip of his finger that allows him to invade the thoughts and memories of anyone it hits. The ability also grants him access to subconscious memories. * |Riraito Raito|literally meaning "Scab Memory"}}: A technique Gowther uses in tandem with his sacred treasure, Herritt. A multitude of light arrows are fired at the enemy, passing through any shielding or armor. Upon contact, Gowther can rewrite the memories of anyone struck by these light arrows. However, this technique's effect is only superficial and the targets will return to normal once they realize the inconsistencies in their memories. Any new memories created while under the effect of this ability will also be erased. * |Naitomea Terā|literally meaning "Nightmare Narration"}}: With this technique Gowther can induce nightmarish visions by reawakening traumatic memories within an opponent. Once activated it is possible the opponent may never wake from the nightmare. Similar to the base effect of Invasion, the target is left immobile and defenseless while under the effect of this technique. Should the target awaken, they will be both mentally and physically exhausted. * |Burōdokyasuto|literally meaning "Light Arrow Transmission"}}: Using this technique Gowther can broadcast his thoughts to a large group of people, providing them with information and strategy. Gowther places one hand to his temple, using the other to fire a beam of light carrying his thoughts directly into the minds of his allies. The beam zigzags through each of his allies until the instructions have been relayed to everyone in the area. * |Burakkuauto|literally meaning "Great Power Outage"}}: After summoning his sacred treasure, Gowther uses his power to envelop everything within a three-mile radius of himself. Everyone with a spirit level of less than 400 caught within range of the technique is rendered unconscious for exactly ten minutes. ** |Burakkuauto Arō|literally meaning "Great Power Outage Arrow"}}: Gowther directs his Blackout technique into a light arrow that can be fired from his hands. After charging himself with his power he presses his hands together and fires the Blackout Arrow towards his target to render them unconscious. While strengthened by Merlin's ''Power Amplify'' spell, the technique was strong enough to render Escanor unconscious. * |Jakku|literally meaning "Puppet Bind"}}: Gowther can use this technique to forcibly control an individual against their will. Once under Gowther's control, the affected is no longer capable of controlling their own body and can be turned on their comrades. However, the technique is ineffective against enemies that are being controlled by someone else, in addition to enemies that no longer require the use of their nerves to move. ** |Hai Jakku|literally meaning "Puppet Counter"}}: After using Herritt to strengthen his magic, Gowther can assume control of artificial constructs by firing light arrows directly into their heads. When the constructs are under Gowther's control, they can be turned on their original masters and used to attack. Herritt bends into rings when this technique is active. ** |Gatoringu Jakku|literally meaning "Puppet Barrage"}}: A rapid-fire attack where Gowther launches a barrage of Jack arrows in all directions with no regard for anyone caught in its path. * |Rosuto Wārudo|literally meaning "Vanishing Equinox"}}: A technique that allows Gowther to induce memory loss in a person. Those under the effect of this technique will gradually have their memories erased, starting from their most recent ones. * |Pureibakku|literally meaning "Mental Image Mirror"}}: Using his magic, Gowther can replay his memories to a group of people by projecting them onto a conjured screen. * |Burēkā Ofu|literally meaning "Nerve Severance"}}: This technique gives Gowther the ability to render an opponent completely immobile for up to ten seconds by severing the connection between their nerves. * |Sensu Ōpunā|literally meaning "Sense Awakening"}}: Gowther uses this technique to restore the target's senses back to normal after they have been magically altered. * |Kareidosukōpu|literally meaning "Phantom Garden"}}: This spell lets Gowther create a vast number of illusions of a select individual within the area of effect. * |Kiru Suicchi|literally meaning "Magic Power Severance"}}: With this technique, Gowther is able to deactivate an opponent's power. Combined Techniques * |Gōgi "Seresutiaru Arō"|literally meaning "Sky Light Bow"}}: A combined attack that involves using Herrit as the bow and using True Spirit Spear Chastiefol as the arrow. The attack damages the target both physically and mentally. * |Toriniti Atakku:(Hai Tenshon Rasshu|literally meaning "Triple Combine Technique: Raging Scuffle"}}: A triple combined attack in which King attacks the opponent with Chastiefol in his sixth form at the same time that Gowther uses Kaleidoscope to create many illusions of him to confuse the enemy and Diane uses her Drole's Dance to increase his power level. Gallery Gowther using Screath Light on Meliodas.png|Gowther using Search Light on Meliodas Gowther_using_Rewrite_Light_on_the_Holy_Knights.png|Gowther using Rewrite Light on multiple Holy Knights Gowther using Nightmare Terror.png|Gowther unleashing Nightmare Teller on Dreyfus Gowther_use_Broadcast_on_Deadly_Sins_and_Holy_Knight.png|Gowther using Broadcast on Deadly Sins and Holy Knights Gowether use Blackout.png|Gowther using Blackout Blackout effects.png|People affected by Blackout Gowther using Hi-Jack on Diane's Fillet and Loin.png|Gowther uses Hijack to take control of Diane's golems Gowther_using_Jack.png|Gowther using Jack to control Escanor's body Gowther using Playback.png|Gowther using Playback to show his memories Gowther_using_Breaker_Off.png|Gowther using Breaker Off on Melascula. King_and_Gowther_using_Celestial_Arrow.png|Gowther using Celestial Arrow with King Trinity Attack High Tension Rush.png|Gowther uses Kaleidoscope to create many illusions of King Animated GIFs Gowther using Search Light.gif|'Search Light' Gowther using Rewrite Light.gif|'Rewrite Light' Gowhter using Nightmare Teller.gif|'Nightmare Teller' Gowther using Broadcast.gif|'Broadcast' Gowther using Blackout.gif|'Blackout' Gowther using Hijack.gif|'Hijack' Gowther using Jack on Escanor.gif|'Jack' Gowther using Breaker Off on Melascula.gif|'Breaker Off' References }} Navigation es:Invasion Category:Abilities